el regalo perfecto
by Arisa-desu
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que haré, aru? ¿Por qué es tan importante este día, aru? - pensativo miró un calendario, el cual marcaba que hoy era 14 de Febrero. San Valentín… Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas-¡¡¿Qué le regalo, aru!


Primero que nada feliz San Valentin a todas/os!!! :3~ espero que lo pasen bien junto a sus seres queridos~ y quienes esten solos no se hagan el harakiri como yo pensaba hacerlo xD!

Bueno este fic va dedicado especialmente y como regalo a Sakuya~ (MI Ivan del rol~!)... Espero te guste y bueno si no.. reconsiderare lo del harakiri xD!~ y tambien se lo dedico a LeoKingdom (Yong del Rol~) gracias por ser mi beta ;D! y por darme consejos cuando no sabia que hacer D:! 3

Se supone que es un RoChu... pero no hay mucho acto de presencia... es más mención... :3~

**Hetalia y sus respectivos personajes son propiedada de Himaruya-sensei :3**

* * *

Quiso pensar que era un día común y corriente, que no tenía nada diferente al resto… pero la realidad era otra, era ESE día…

-¿Qué es lo que haré, aru? ¿Por qué es tan importante este día, aru?-se cuestionaba el chino mientras caminaba por una de las habitaciones de su casa- Japón me dijo que en su país también es muy importante este día, aru…- pensativo miró un calendario, el cual marcaba que hoy era 14 de Febrero. San Valentín… Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas-¡¡¿Qué le regalo, aru?!!

Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en una encrucijada de esa índole, después de todo en sus más de 4000 años de vida, nunca había tenido pareja; y por muy sabio que pudiese ser, en cosas del corazón y romance era un total inexperto.

-¡¡Aaaaniiiikiiiii~!!-sintió la voz campante detrás del, mientras casi al instante unos brazos le rodeaban – Neee Aniki… ¿Sabías que el día de San Valentín se originó en Corea, da ze~?-Craso error, Yao con solo escuchar "San Valentín" se giró mirando con ira a Corea-¿Aniki da ze~?-Im Yong Soo, temía un poco la reacción que acaba de tener su hermano mayor.

-Hazme el favor de no recordarme el día en el que estamos, aru…-le dijo para luego separarse de él y comenzar a caminar por todos lados de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede Aniki? Es que acaso… ¿estás molesto porque nadie te ha dado un regalo aún, da ze~? De ser así…-de la nada saca una caja de chocolates-¡¡Feliz San Valentín da ze~!!

-¿… chocolates, aru? ¿Ese es un buen regalo de San Valentín, aru?-le dijo a Yong mientras tomaba la caja de chocolates mirándola como si nunca hubiese visto una.

-¡¡Por supuesto Aniki!! ¡¡El mejor regalo en San Valentín es una caja de chocolates da ze~!! ¡¡O también un ramo de flores!!-dice haciendo el ademan de traer un enorme ramo de flores en las manos- ¡¡una carta de amor o un poema, da ze~!! ¡También es un buen regalo!-después de un rato cae en la cuenta-¿Por qué lo preguntas Aniki?-cara de sorpresa- ¿¡¡¡Es que acaso tienes un enamorado da ze~!!!?

-No es eso, aru… yo solo…-la cara de Yao rápidamente tomó un color rojo, tal cual la camisa que traía, mientras comenzaba a moverse nervioso.

-¿Quién es da ze~? ¿Podría ser yo da z….? ¡¡auch!!-de pronto sintió como le llegaba en toda la cara un libro- está bien da ze~ no soy yo…-se cruzó de brazos observando como Yao continuaba preguntándose el que regalarle- _me pregunto quién será…_

-¡¡Ya sé, aru!! Llamaré a Japón, aru!!-con prisa fue a descolgar el teléfono y marcó el numero del Japonés.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¡¡Kiku, aru!!

-China-san… buenos días.

-¿Qué tal estás, aru?

-Muy bien, gracias... y usted China-san ¿qué tal está?

-¡¡ya te dije que dejes los formalismos, aru!! Soy tu hermano… pero en fin… llamaba para otra cosa, aru…

-¿…?

-¿Cuál es un buen regalo de San Valentín, aru?

- /// ¿¡Por… Por qué me pregunta esas cosas a mí!?

-¡¡Pues tu el otro día me dijiste que en tu casa el San Valentín era muy popular e importante, aru!!

-Etto… pues… /// acá en mi casa… son las mujeres las que suelen regalar a los hombres… chocolates…

- ….

-¿Ch... China-san?

-¿De verdad es tan buen regalo dar chocolate, aru?-Yao comenzaba a pensar que su mejor opción sería hacer caso a los "consejos" de sus hermanos, dado que tampoco era que tuviera muchas más opciones y su Valentín dentro de poco llegaría a su casa- ¡Muchas gracias Kiku, aru!

-N… No hay de que China-san…

-Nos vemos, aru-cuelga-¡¡Muy bien, manos a la obra, aru!!-dice mientras se comienza a arremangar su camisa, de pronto se da cuenta que unos ojos no dejan de mirarle.

-¿Harás chocolate da ze?-Yong se encontraba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente al chino, quien solo se limitó a asentir-¡Yo también quiero! ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Anda aniki!-dice lanzándose sobre el chino.

-¡¡No, aru!!-dice tratando de quitárselo de encima-No es para ti, aru… además… tengo prisa… ¡otro día te haré chocolate a ti, aru!-cuando ya pudo quitárselo, se encaminó a la cocina para realizar su labor.

-¡¡¡Que malo eres Aniki!!!-dijo simulando llanto mientras le seguía-¡Además aun no me has dicho quien es tu enamorado, da ze~!

-¡¡¡No es algo que te incumba, aru!!! –dijo mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar chocolate y un plus… vodka.

-¡¡¡Es el ruso da ze!!! Aniiiikiiii caíste en su trampa-decía mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas llorando a moco tendido-¡¡es una trampa!!

-No, no lo es, aru… ¡¡ya suéltame!!-comienza a intentar quitarlo, cuando se da cuenta que no hay caso… continua con lo suyo. Primero en una olla comienza a derretir el chocolate puro, y le agrega un poco de leche, sin dejar de revolver.

-Aniiikiiii~-continuaba Yong mientras Yao no le daba la menor importancia (okey si… Yao es malo xD!)

-¡¡Te dije que me soltarás, aru!!-continuaba con su labor, ahora ya había apagado la cocina y se encontraba buscando un molde-¿Dónde lo puse, aru? ¡¡¡Yong Soo ya suéltame!!!-en un último intento por quitarse a Yong de encima, en el cual hubo mucho forcejeo por parte de Yao y una enorme resistencia por parte de Yong, el chocolate que ya se encontraba un tanto frio, callo de la olla sobre Yao, dejándolo totalmente cubierto de chocolate.

-¿A… Aniki? ¿Estás enfadado da ze~?-preguntó Yong separándose un poco de Yao, quien parecía emanar un aura siniestra-lo siento muchooo aniiikiiii!!! ¡¡¡No lo volveré a hacer!!!-decía mientras salía corriendo de la casa de Yao.

-Ahora que haré, aru?-se preguntaba mientras se veía todo cubierto de Chocolate, de pronto sintió como tocaban a su puerta-Ya vooooy, aru!!-corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin caer en cuenta que aun continuaba cubierto de chocolate; abrió la puerta encontrándose con cierta silueta que conocía bien-Ivan, aru…

-Bue.. –Ivan se quedó de piedra al ver a Yao todo cubierto de chocolate y con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento mucho, aru… tu regalo… tu regalo de San Valentín está…-sintió como de pronto unos labios le aprisionaron con pasión.

-Está justo aquí, da-Ivan le sonrió, lamiendo la mejilla de Yao, lo cual provocó que este se sonrojara, Ivan ríe ante la reacción de Yao y le toma suavemente en brazos-Vamos, da…

-¿A… A donde vamos, aru?-le dice mientras le mira extrañado.

-Pues… voy a disfrutar mi regalo, da-le dice mientras le lame la oreja, y se saborea-delicioso~ -Yao se estremece y se deja hacer, después de todo, al final encontró el regalo perfecto para Ivan, él mismo.

* * *

No me maten... 3 si recibo reviews pondré lemon~ 8D~

Nos leemos x3


End file.
